orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Masdevallia species
Masdevallia Ruiz & Pav. 1794, is a large orchid genus that contains over 300 epiphytic to terrestrial species. * Species A *''Masdevallia abbreviata'' (Ecuador to N. Peru.) *''Masdevallia acaroi'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia adamsii'' (Belize). *''Masdevallia adrianae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia aenigma'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia agaster'' (S. Ecuador. *''Masdevallia aguirrei'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia albella'' (SE. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia alexandri'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia alismifolia'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia amabilis'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia amaluzae'' (Ecuador to Peru). *''Masdevallia amanda'' (NW. Venezuela to Ecuador) *''Masdevallia ametroglossa'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia amoena'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia amplexa'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia ampullacea'' (S. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia anachaeta'' (W. South America) *''Masdevallia anceps'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia andreettaeana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia anemone'' (Ecuador ). *''Masdevallia anfracta'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia angulata'' (S. Colombia to Ecuador). *''Masdevallia angulifera'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia anisomorpha'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia anomala'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia antonii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia aphanes'' (Ecuador to Peru). *''Masdevallia apparitio'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia aptera'' Luer & L.O'Shaughn (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia arangoi'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia ariasii'' (SE. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia arminii'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia assurgens'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia asterotricha'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia atahualpa'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia attenuata'' (Costa Rica to Ecuador) *''Masdevallia audax'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia aurea'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia aurorae'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia ayabacana'' (Peru). B *''Masdevallia bangii'' (Ecuador to Bolivia) *''Masdevallia barlaeana'' (Peru. *''Masdevallia barrowii'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia belua'' (SE. Ecuador. *''Masdevallia bennettii'' (Peru. *''Masdevallia berthae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia bicolor'' (W. South America to NW. Venezuela).). *''Masdevallia bicornis'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia blanda'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia boliviensis'' (Bolivia). **''Masdevallia boliviensis'' subsp. boliviensis (Bolivia). Hemicr. or rhizome geophyte) **''Masdevallia boliviensis'' subsp. leucophaea (Bolivia. Hemicr. or rhizome geophyte) *''Masdevallia bonplandii'' (E. Colombia to C. Peru). *''Masdevallia bottae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia bourdetteana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia brachyantha'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia brachyura'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia brenneri'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia brockmuelleri'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia bryophila'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia buccinator'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia bucculenta'' (NW. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia bulbophyllopsis'' (SW. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia burianii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia burzlaffiana'' (Guatemala). C *''Masdevallia cacodes'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia caesia'' (W. Colombia) *''Masdevallia calagrasalis'' (SE. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia calocalix'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia caloptera'' (N. Peru) *''Masdevallia calosiphon'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia calura'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia campyloglossa'' (W. South America) *''Masdevallia cardiantha'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia carmenensis'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia carnosa'' Königer (Peru) *''Masdevallia carpishica'' (Peru. *''Masdevallia carruthersiana'' (Colombia to SE. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia castor'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia catapheres'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia caudata'' (Colombia to Venezuela). *''Masdevallia caudivolvula'' (Colombia. *''Masdevallia cerastes'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia chaetostoma'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia chaparensis'' (Bolivia) *''Masdevallia chasei'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia cheloglossa'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia chimboensis'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia chontalensis'' (C. America). *''Masdevallia chuspipatae'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia cinnamomea'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia citrinella'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia civilis'' (Venezuela to Peru). *''Masdevallia clandestina'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia cleistogama'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia cloesii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia cocapatae'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia coccinea: Little Flags (Colombia). *''Masdevallia collantesii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia collina'' (Panama). *''Masdevallia colossus'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia concinna'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia condorensis'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia constricta'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia copiosa'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia corazonica'' (WC. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia cordeliana'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia corderoana'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia coriacea'' (Colombia to Ecuador *''Masdevallia corniculata'' (Colombia to E. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia cosmia'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia cranion'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia crassicaulis'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia crescenticola'' (W. Colombia to W. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia cretata'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia cucullata'' : Widow Orchid (Colombia to Ecuador). *''Masdevallia cucutillensis'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia cuprea'' (S. Trop. America). *''Masdevallia cupularis'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia curtipes'' (SE. Brazil). *''Masdevallia cyclotega'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia cylix'' (Ecuador). D *''Masdevallia dalessandroi'' (S. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia dalstroemii'' (Ecuador) . *''Masdevallia datura'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia davisii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia deceptrix'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia decumana'' (S. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia deformis'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia delhierroi'' (EC. Ecuador. *''Masdevallia delphina'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia demissa'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia deniseana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia descendens'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia dimorphotricha'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia discoidea'' (Brazil) *''Masdevallia discolor'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia don-quijote'' (S. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia dorisiae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia draconis'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia dreisei'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia dryada'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia dudleyi'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia dunstervillei'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia dura'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia dynastes'' (WC. Ecuador) E *''Masdevallia eburnea'' (Panama) *''Masdevallia echo'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia ejiriana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia elachys'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia elegans'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia elephanticeps'' (Colombia to NW. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia empusa'' (SE. Ecuador to C. Peru). *''Masdevallia encephala'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia ensata'' (Colombia to NW. Venezuela) *''Masdevallia epallax'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia ephelota'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia erinacea'' (Costa Rica to Ecuador) *''Masdevallia estradae'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia eucharis'' (S. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia eumeces'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia eumeliae'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia eurynogaster'' (SE. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia excelsior'' (SE. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia exilipes'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia expers'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia exquisita'' (Bolivia) F *''Masdevallia falcago'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia figueroae'' (S. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia flaveola'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia floribunda'' (Mexico to C. America). *''Masdevallia foetens'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia formosa'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia fosterae'' (S. America) (?). *''Masdevallia fractiflexa'' (SE. Ecuador. *''Masdevallia frilehmannii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia fuchsii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia fulvescens'' (Costa Rica to Colombia). G *''Masdevallia garciae'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia gargantua'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia gastrodes'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia geminiflora'' (W. Colombia to W. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia gilbertoi'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia glandulosa'' (S. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia glomerosa'' (S. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia gloriae'' (Panama) *''Masdevallia goliath'' (SE. Ecuador to NE. Peru) *''Masdevallia graminea'' (SW. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia guayanensis'' (N. South America to Brazil). *''Masdevallia guerrieroi'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia gutierrezii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia guttulata'' (SE. Ecuador) H *''Masdevallia harlequina'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia hartmanii'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia heideri'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia helenae'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia henniae'' (S. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia hercules'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia herradurae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia heteroptera'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia hians'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia hieroglyphica'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia hirtzii'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia hoeijeri'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia hortensis'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia hubeinii'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia hydrae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia hylodes'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia hymenantha'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia hystrix'' (Ecuador). I *''Masdevallia icterina'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia idae'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia ignea'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia immensa'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia impostor'' (W. Venezuela to SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia indecora'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia infracta'' (Brazil to Bolivia). *''Masdevallia ingridiana'' (Ecuador.) *''Masdevallia instar'' (Ecuador to Peru). *''Masdevallia ionocharis'' (Peru to Bolivia). *''Masdevallia irapana'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia iris'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia ishikoi'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia isos'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia ivanii'' (Ecuador) J *''Masdevallia jarae'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia josei'' (Ecuador) . *''Masdevallia juan-albertoi'' (Peru). K *''Masdevallia karineae'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia kuhnorum'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia kyphonantha'' (Venezuela). L *''Masdevallia laevis'' (Colombia to NW. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia lamia'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia lamprotyria'' (S. Ecuador to N. Peru) *''Masdevallia lankesterana'' (Costa Rica) *''Masdevallia lansbergii'' (N. Venezuela) *''Masdevallia lappifera'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia lata'' (Costa Rica) *''Masdevallia lauchiana'' (Costa Rica) *''Masdevallia leathersii'' Luer (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia lehmannii'' (Colombia to Ecuador) *''Masdevallia lenae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia leonardoi'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia leonii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia leontoglossa'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia lepida'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia leptoura'' (WC. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia leucantha'' (Colombia to Ecuador). *''Masdevallia lewisii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia ligiae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia lilacina'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia lilianae'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia limax'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia lineolata'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia lintricula'' (S. Ecuador to N. Peru) *''Masdevallia listroglossa'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia livingstoneana'' (Costa Rica to Panama) *''Masdevallia loui'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia lucernula'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia ludibunda'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia ludibundella'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia luziaemariae'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia lychniphora'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia lynniana'' Luer (Ecuador) M *''Masdevallia macrogenia'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia macroglossa'' (NE. Colombia to NW. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia macropus'' (S. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia macrura'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia maculata'' (Colombia to Venezuela). *''Masdevallia maduroi'' (Panama). *''Masdevallia magaliana'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia mallii'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia maloi'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia manchinazae'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia mandarina'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia manningii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia manoloi'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia manta'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia marginella'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia marizae'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia marthae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia martineae'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia martiniana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia mascarata'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia mastodon'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia mataxa'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia maxilimax'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia mayaycu'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia medinae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia medusa'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia mejiana'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia melanoglossa'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia melanopus'' (SW. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia melanoxantha'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia meleagris'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia menatoi'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia mendozae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia mentosa'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia merinoi'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia mezae'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia microptera'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia microsiphon'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia midas'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia milagroi'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia minuta'' (S. Trop. America) *''Masdevallia misasii'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia molossoides'' (Costa Rica) *''Masdevallia molossus'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia monicana'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia monogona'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia mooreana'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia morochoi'' (SE. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia murex'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia mutica'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia mystica'' (Colombia) N *''Masdevallia naranjapatae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia navicularis'' (NW. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia nebulina'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia newmaniana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia nicaraguae'' (Nicaragua). *''Masdevallia nidifica'' (C. America to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia niesseniae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia nijhuisiae (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia nikoleana'' (S. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia nitens'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia nivea'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia norae'' (N. South America). *''Masdevallia norrisiorum'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia norops'' (E. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia notosibirica'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia nunezii'' (Peru) O *''Masdevallia obscurans'' (Brazil – Pernambuco). *''Masdevallia odontocera'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia odontopetala'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia omorenoi'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia ophioglossa'' (W. Ecuador). **''Masdevallia ophioglossa'' subsp. grossa (W. Ecuador). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia ophioglossa'' subsp. ophioglossa (W. Ecuador). Hemicr. *''Masdevallia orchipayanensium'' P. Ortiz (2004) (Colombia) *''Masdevallia oreas'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia ortalis'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia os-draconis'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia os-viperae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia oscarii'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia oscitans'' (Brazil). *''Masdevallia ostaurina'' Luer & V.N.M.Rao (Panama) *''Masdevallia oxapampaensis'' (Peru). P *''Masdevallia pachyantha'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia pachygyne'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia pachysepala'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia pachyura'' (SW. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia paivaëana'' (Peru to Bolivia) *''Masdevallia pandurilabia'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia panguiensis'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia pantomima'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia papillosa'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia paquishae'' (SE. Ecuador to Peru). *''Masdevallia pardina'' (S. Colombia to N. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia parvula'' (W. South America). *''Masdevallia pastinata'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia patchicutzae'' (SE. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia patriciana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia patula'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia paulensis'' (SE. Brazil). *''Masdevallia peristeria'' (Colombia to NW. Ecuador). **''Masdevallia peristeria'' subsp. haematosticta (Colombia to NW. Ecuador). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia peristeria'' subsp. peristeria (NW. Colombia). Hemicr. *''Masdevallia pernix'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia persicina'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia pescadoensis'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia phacopsis'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia phasmatodes'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia phlogina'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia phoenix'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia picea'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia picta'' (SE. Ecuador to N. Peru) . *''Masdevallia picturata'' (C. & S. Trop. America). *''Masdevallia pileata'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia pinocchio'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia planadensis'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia plantaginea'' (SE. Ecuador to NC. Peru). *''Masdevallia platyglossa'' (Colombia to Ecuador) *''Masdevallia pleurothalloides'' (Panama) *''Masdevallia plynophora'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia pollux'' (Ecuador to Peru). *''Masdevallia polychroma'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia polysticta'' (W. Ecuador to N. Peru). **''Masdevallia polysticta'' subsp. polysticta (W. Ecuador to N. Peru). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia polysticta'' subsp. spathulifolia (W. Ecuador to N. Peru). Hemicr. *''Masdevallia popowiana'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia porphyrea'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia portillae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia posadae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia princeps'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia proboscoidea'' Luer & V.N.M.Rao (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia prodigiosa'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia prolixa'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia prosartema'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia pterygiophora'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia pulcherrima'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia pumila'' (S. Colombia to C. Bolivia). *''Masdevallia purpurella'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia purpurina'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia pygmaea'' (Costa Rica to NW. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia pyknosepala'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia pyxis'' (Peru). Q *''Masdevallia quasimodo'' (Bolivia). R *''Masdevallia racemosa'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia rafaeliana'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia rana-aurea'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia receptrix'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia recurvata'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia regina'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia reichenbachiana'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia renzii'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia repanda'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia replicata'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia revoluta'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia rex'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia rhinophora'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia rhodehameliana'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia richardsoniana'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia ricii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia rigens'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia rimarima-alba'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia robusta'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia rodolfoi'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia rolandorum'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia rolfeana: Black Orchid (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia rosea'' (S. Colombia to Ecuador). **''Masdevallia rosea'' subsp. echinata (S. Colombia to N. Ecuador). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia rosea'' subsp. rosea (EC. & SE. Ecuador). Hemicr. *''Masdevallia roseola'' (SE. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia rubeola'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia rubiginosa'' (SE. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia rufescens'' (S. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia rugulosa'' Königer (Peru) *''Masdevallia ruizii'' (Peru) S *''Masdevallia saltatrix'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia sanchezii'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia sanctae-fidei'' (Colombia to Venezuela). *''Masdevallia sanctae-inesae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia sanguinea'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia scabrilinguis'' (Costa Rica to Panama). *''Masdevallia scalpellifera'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia scandens'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia scapha'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia sceptrum'' (NE. Colombia to NW. & N. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia schildhaueri'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia schizantha'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia schizopetala'' (Costa Rica, Bolivia). *''Masdevallia schizostigma'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia schlimii'' (Colombia to NW. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia schmidt-mummii'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia schoonenii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia schroederae'' (C. America). *''Masdevallia schroederiana'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia schudelii'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia scitula'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia scobina'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia scopaea'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia segurae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia selenites'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia semiteres'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia senghasiana'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia serendipita'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia sernae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia sertula'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia sessilis'' (SE. Brazil). *''Masdevallia setacea'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia setipes'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia shiraishii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia sijmiana'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia silvanoi'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia siphonantha'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia smallmaniana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia soennemarkii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia solomonii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia speciosa'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia spilantha'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia splendida'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia sprucei'' (S. Venezuela to N. Brazil). *''Masdevallia staaliana'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia stenorhynchos'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia stigii'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia stirpis'' (Venezuela) *''Masdevallia strattoniana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia striatella'' (Costa Rica to NW. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia strobelii'' (SE. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia strumella'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia strumifera'' (Colombia to NW. Venezuela and N. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia stumpflei'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia suinii'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia sulphurella'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia sumapazensis'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia synthesis'' (Venezuela). T *''Masdevallia teaguei'' (Colombia to Ecuador). *''Masdevallia tentaculata'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia terborchii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia theleura'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia thienii'' (Costa Rica to NW. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia tinekeae'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia titan'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia tokachiorum'' (Panama). *''Masdevallia tonduzii'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia torta'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia tovarensis'' (N. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia trautmanniana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia triangularis'' (Venezuela to Ecuador). *''Masdevallia tricallosa'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia tricolor'' (N. Venezuela). *''Masdevallia tricycla'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia tridens'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia trifurcata'' (SE. Ecuador) *''Masdevallia trigonopetala'' (S. Colombia to E. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia trochilus'' (C. Colombia to C. Peru). *''Masdevallia truncata'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia tsubotae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia tubata'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia tubuliflora'' (Mexico - Chiapas) to C. America). *''Masdevallia tubulosa'' (W. South America to NW. Venezuela). **''Masdevallia tubulosa'' subsp. syringodes (S. Ecuador to N. Peru). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia tubulosa'' subsp. tubulosa (Colombia to NW. Venezuela). Hemicr. *''Masdevallia tuerckheimii'' (Mexico - Chiapas) to C. America). U *''Masdevallia uncifera'' (S. Colombia to N. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia uniflora'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia urceolaris'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia ustulata'' (E. Colombia to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia utriculata'' (Panama). V *''Masdevallia valenciae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia vargasii'' (S. Colombia to C. Bolivia and N. Brazil). *''Masdevallia vasquezii'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia veitchiana: '''King of the Masdevallias' (NW. Peru) *''Masdevallia velella'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia velifera'' (Colombia) *''Masdevallia velox'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia venatoria'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia venezuelana'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia ventricularia'' (Colombia to NW. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia venus'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia verecunda'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia vexillifera'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia vidua'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia vieirana'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia vilcabambensis'' (Peru) *''Masdevallia villegasii'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia virens'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia virgo-cuencae'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia vittatula'' (S. Colombia to N. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia vomeris'' (Peru). W *''Masdevallia wagneriana'' (Colombia to N. Venezuela). **''Masdevallia wagneriana'' var. colombiana (Colombia). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia wagneriana'' var. pteroglossa (Colombia). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia wagneriana'' var. wagneriana (N. Venezuela). Hemicr. *''Masdevallia walteri'' (Costa Rica). *''Masdevallia weberbaueri'' (S. Ecuador to N. Peru) *''Masdevallia welischii'' (Peru). *''Masdevallia wendlandiana'' (S. Trop. America). *''Masdevallia whiteana'' (SE. Ecuador to N. Peru). *''Masdevallia wubbenii'' (Venezuela). *''Masdevallia wuelfinghoffiana'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia wuellneri'' P. Ortiz (2004) (Colombia) *''Masdevallia wuerstlei'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia wurdackii'' (N. Peru). X *''Masdevallia xanthina'' (Colombia to Ecuador). **''Masdevallia xanthina'' subsp. klabochorum (Colombia to Ecuador). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia xanthina'' subsp. pallida (Ecuador). Hemicr. **''Masdevallia xanthina'' subsp. xanthina (Colombia to Ecuador). Hemicr. *''Masdevallia ximenae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia xiphium'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia xylina'' (Colombia). Y *''Masdevallia yungasensis'' (Bolivia). **''Masdevallia yungasensis'' subsp. calocodon (Bolivia). Hemicr. or rhizome geophyte **''Masdevallia yungasensis'' subsp. yungasensis (Bolivia). Hemicr. or rhizome geophyte Z *''Masdevallia zahlbruckneri'' (C. America to W. Ecuador). *''Masdevallia zamorensis'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia zapatae'' (Colombia). *''Masdevallia zebracea'' (N. Peru). *''Masdevallia zongoensis'' (Bolivia). *''Masdevallia zumbae'' (Ecuador) *''Masdevallia zumbuehlerae'' (Ecuador). *''Masdevallia zygia'' (Ecuador)